AIHB Pt 2- The beast within
by Rogerkla22
Summary: The sequel to Animal I have become! Just when he thought it was over a new threat arises for Corey and the band. But does it mean that Corey goes back to something he can't control? Find out! Rated T for violence
1. Prologue

**Sup bros it's me Rogerkla22 and I just letting you know that I've decided to make a sequel of Animal I have Become!**

**(Audience cheers) **

**Yup that's right! I'm making a sequel. I want to thank one my friends on setuping the poll. I really appreciate it! **

**Now before we begin I would like Corey to come up here and do the disclaimer.**

**Corey: If you insist. Rogerkla22 doesn't own me or any of the characters in the Grojband series.**

**Both of us: Enjoy the show.**

* * *

**Prologue **

_Darkness. It filled up the room Corey stood over the corpses over his band members. Colors of pure red crimson stained fangs and was intensely looking the over the band's female of the group who was on the floor with no life left in her body. The sight of this was unbearable he began to scream; he collapsed on his knees in grief that he had caused this. Tears fell from his eyes. _

_Corey then heard footsteps in the shadows. The footsteps got closer and closer until it stopped. He looked over to a darker version of with dark maroon eyes and wasn't wearing his orange beanie. He sly grin on his face and spoke out darkly, " This is who you are chosen one." _

_The pupils in Corey's eyes began to shrink. He could only scream at the sky in pain, "NOOOOOO!"_

* * *

Corey woke up screaming and panting at the bizarre dream he witness. He quickly check his surrounding to see if everything was normal. Corey then checked his hands making sure that that weren't covered in blood. He sighed in relief that it was just a dream but they began very often after transforming into a Werepacabra he was having nightmares that he couldn't explain.

Since Corey was awake and began to stair at the ceiling and the thought about previous the experience of a Werepacabra. Normally it let like fierce power and adrenaline coursing through your veins and you would have the confidence that nothing could stop you, that you were completely. But for Corey if felt like anger, sadness, and pain wrapped up like a burrito. He also remember the pain he cause everyone else because of his anger. But what he distinctively remember the most was what he did to Laney, the one person he truly cared about the most, the image of the scar on her face completely torn his apart in guilt. Yet when he even if her harmed her in anyway she'd still love no matter what and warmed his heart. A small smile grew on his face.

Corey then heard his door opened and turned around to see his sister walking up to him with a worried look on her face.

"Hey are you okay? I heard screaming and I like wanted sure that you were alright and stuff." She worriedly. Normally Trina wouldn't care about what happen to him but he after was near death she completely changed her personality her point of view. She began really nicer to everyone and less sour. She was sitting beside him with a hand on his shoulder.

A frown grew on his face and his eyes were closed. He sighed,"It was that dream again." Trina felt sorry for him and wrap him in a comforting hug. Corey hugged his sibling back with a tear rolling down his face.

"It's okay. Everything will be fine." She said comforting him. She held her hug tighter until he calmed down. She smiled at him that he stopped crying. "Feel better?"

"Yeah." He said lightly.

"You know I have something that always made you l felt better." Trina then took out something from her back that shocked Corey. It was his old stuffed puppy toy with black shades on.

" Awesome sauce? Trina I'm not five years old I don't need a stuffed animal." He said confidently but Trina knew he was lying.

"If you insist. I guess i'll put him in the garage or whatever." She began to walk away until he grabbed the toy out of her hands and held protectively.

"No!" Corey then realized what he did and began to blush. " I mean you can't throw a perfectly good toy away. I mean you wouldn't do that to Mr. Moose face. Right?"

She smiled smugly at him, "Sure. Now get some sleep okay?"

"Okay." When the conversation ended she leaving the left to the room leaving Corey alone again. He began to hug his prized toy very tightly and drift of the sleep hoping not another bad dream would come in his subconscious.

* * *

**Corey: That chapter was short.**

**Me: Because it was a prologue. The first chapter will be next. Until then...**

**Both of us: Thanks for coming out everybody!**

*** Closes Garage door* **


	2. Chapter 1

**Heller peoples! It's me again! Hope you love the first of this awesome sequel! Now before I begin you guys know drill: It's Disclaimer Time!**

**This time I'll do the disclaimer. I, Rogerkla22, don't own any of the characters in Grojband. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Another band practice has ended for has end for a certain band in a garage. For the time being Grojband manage to have some leisurely time. Kin and Kon were on the PS3 playing Skate 3, Laney writing new lyrics in her journal (Ever since they revived Corey from Sepsis they used her journal to come up with new lyrics instead of Trina's Diary), and Corey was tuning up his guitar for their next practice.

"Uh! How can you keep on winning!" Kon asked frustratingly to his twin for losing five times in a row.

"Because I'm a pro at this!" Kin said proudly.

"Forget this! I'm going the computer." Kon got up from the couch and watched near the computer. Just when he turned it on news was already on.

"Hello I'm Chance Happening here to report about strange sightings of dark creatures around Peaceville. One of local residents described them to be very furry and have spines on there backs."

After hearing that part everyone else rushed to the computer with concerned looks on there faces.

"The locals couldn't decipher what creatures were but theory has decide them as a Werewolf but other have suggested it was the fabled Mexican goat sucker: El Chupacabra. More news coming up in 11pm."

Kon turned of the computer and was completely in shock. The there was awkward silence in the garage until Corey broke it. "Hey guys don't think that...?"

"There could be more of them?" Laney finished his sentence

"It never slipped into hey mind! There could be more of them! I'm not exactly sure but there could be more of them!" Kin said frantically

"Kin calm down! We don't know for sure but there is a possibility." Kon trying to calm down his brother

"There's only one way to find out. Guys were going on an investigation!" Corey announced excitedly. Laney became really worried about her boyfriend decision.

"Core I'm not so sure about this. What if there is a Werepacabra and the whole thing happens." She then grabbed his hand tightly "I don't want to lose you."

Corey smiled comfortingly at her," I'll be fine you have worry about me. Besides Kin has the antidote if that does happen again."

"And I did perfect this so all of poison is flushed out of blood stream." Kin added confidently. Laney was still a bit skeptical about the idea but made her decision.

"Okay if you really insist we can start searching tonight that I think that's when they normally come out." Laney sighed out

"That's the spirit Lanes! We'll meet back here tonight." Corey instructed.

The band then discussed there plans about to night. What they didn't know was they were being eavesdropped upstairs.

"_*whispering* _Did you hear that Mina! They're like more of those things!" Trina whispered frantically

"_*whispering* _Yeah I know pretty scary right?" Mina questioned

"Like no derp! I won't let him get hurt again! We have to do something!" Trina said

"What are we going to do?"

"Get your sister and her band follow them to make sure they don't get hurt or something!" Trina ordered

"I'm texting her right now." Mina then pulled out her phone to text to Carrie.

* * *

_**Somewhere in a dark realm...**_

A blue light orb made the room dim as three cryptic figures viewed the orb. Inside the was the members of Grojband from earlier. The largest had an evil smirk on his face.

"Master are you sure _he _is _the one_?" The medium figure beside him asked questionably

"My instincts are never wrong. I _know _it's him!" The large yelled

"Then we do strike the attack?"

The largest paused for a moment then walked near the door across from the small figure. As he grabbed the handle he started of,"As crescent moon rise on twilight, our time come.(_Evil chuckle)._"

* * *

**_Back at the Peaceville..._**-**7:55 p.m.****  
**

Corey and the were back at the garage preparing for the search for tonight to see if there are any traces of Werepacabras. Corey was going over each location that we suppose to search.

"Okay are we already?" Corey asked before they went out

"Can I used the the bathroom? I really should lay off the bleu cheese and nachos." Kon asked sickly

"Fine. But we have no time to waste!" Corey agreed. Kon then walked of to the bathroom. Afterwards they left in a flash.

* * *

**The Park- 8:10 p.m. **

Corey and Laney have searched for any clues, and so far they haven't made any progress. They through ever bush, tree, and even the pond.

"This is ridiculous, obviously they isn't any here. Completely pointless to search anyway." Laney said frustratingly

"Well it's not a total lose. Kin and Kon probably found something. And besides..." He then grabbed Laney in a loving hug "I'm spending my time with you."

Laney couldn't help but blush at his comment. She then reached over to kissed his cheek softly.

"I guess you have a point. So until they text us what do you want to do?" Corey and began to sit down on the teal grass beneath him and stared at the moon for a moment then back to Laney.

"We can enjoy our time together until they back to garage." Corey said as she sat next him before pulled her into a heartfelt kiss. They became to enjoy the each others company until faint whispers in his ear.

_He is the one_

Corey had a confused look on his face. Laney noticed and became a little concerned,"You okay Core. You look kinda tense."

He then shake in disbelief,"Yeah just thought I heard something." He got closer to the pond to look at his reflection. _"It's probably just my mind probably playing tricks on me." _He thought nervously. Corey then gasped as he vaguely saw his reflection change into his form as a Werepacabra. He backed away from pond very frantically to get away from his reflection as far as possible until back hit a tree behind him.

"D-did you see that!" He asked in a scared tone.

Laney started to get a little worried for him "Core it's just your head playing tricks on you. Relax."

Corey tried to calm down but then heard a deep voice,"He is the one we summon for!" Laney heard the dark voice and became very worried

"Who said that!" She said as she got closer to Corey. Suddenly a dark orb appeared above then floated in front of them. In the larger and larger until it happened. The orb started to change into a Dark cyan green humanoid chameleon with magenta markings and black spikes on it's spikes and tails.

"Who are you?" Corey questioned the strange creature

"I am the one my master to take with me." It said pointing to Corey. Corey felt a little uneasy, scared, and strangely angry at the bizarre creature.

"What does your _master _want with Corey anyway?" Laney asked it suspiciously

"He shall know as soon as capture him." The humanoid lizard began to charge at Corey to deliver a punch but he dodged the attack. It turned around and glared at Corey who was also glaring back.

"You're not taking me anywhere!" Corey yelled at the creature. This made the lizard angry tried to deliver ever punch it at the guitarist but kept on missing. Corey was surprised at how fast he kept on the creature's attacks

"Stay still so I can knock you out!" the creature yelled at Corey. It tried punching Corey one more time he ducked and punched the lizard in the gut so hard it flew backwards until it hit a tree. Corey was shocked that he had that kind of power in him. Corey turned his head Laney who also had a shocked looked her face.

"How did you do that?" Laney asked out of complete shock. Corey was at lose for words on how to answer until they heard something else.

_Nocte Malum Exterimii. Nocte Malum Exterimii._

They turned around and saw the creature still lying against the tree repeating the words over and over.

"Why does it keep on repeating that?" Corey asked in confusion. The two started to slowly walk over to the creature until a big cloud surrounded it as it vanished.

"Hey! Where did it go? And why did it kept on repeating does words?" Laney questioned shocked.

Corey thought about it for a moment until he came up with a theory,"I'm not sure, but what I guess is that there's something strange is going. And whoever that guy's master is he or she is coming after me."

* * *

**Who is that guy's master and what does he want with Corey? Are there anymore Werepacabras out there in Peaceville? Find out in chapter two until then... **

**Thanks for coming out everybody! (Closes garage door)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sup dudes! Ready for part 2 for this awesome fanfic! I know I am! Now for this person to do the disclaimer is...**

**Laney!**

**Laney: Do I really have to? Fine. Rogerkla22 doesn't own ANY characters in the Grojband series. Enjoy everyone.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

** In the alley behind Belchies- 8:10 p.m.**

Kin and Kon were searching through each gutter, dumpster, and train can through the alley yet no clue if any Werepacabras were there. Kon gasped for fresh air as he got out the trash can. Kon looked at his brother with confusion as he kept looking.

"Tell me again as to why we are searching for Werepacabras in a dumpster?" Kon asked in exhaustion to his twin

"Because normal stray dogs with come her to eat the stuff let over in the garbage. I figured that if a normal dogs would attracted to this stuff why not a Werepacabra?" Kin explained to him

"I guess that makes since." Kon said as he kept searching. They kept looking everywhere in the alley. No progress was being made because so they knew had to search somewhere else. Just as they were about leave they noticed light blue flashing in there surrounding. Kin and Kon turned around to the source of the light in a closed dumpster. They at each before they slowed walked over the dumpster before slightly opening it to have the top fly off in a flash.

They both let out a scream it what they saw stand of from dumpster. It looked it a large deep blue lizard with purple marks on its arms and legs, large spikes on the back the way to the tail, and jagged horn sticking from it's muzzle. The creature climbed out of the trash can and walked slowly toward Kin and Kon who were backing up. It then sniffed are surrounding him and began to howl at them.

"What do want with us?" Kin asked in complete fear

The creature began to walk closer and closer it had Kin and Kon up against the wall. It then whispered darkly to them,"where is he?"

The twins were confused by the lizard's question. Kon muttered up the courage to speak,"Who exactly?"

The creature glared at the two twins and began to yell,"Don't play dumb with me you insignificant mortal! The chosen one!"

Kin and Kon were really confused at what it meant now.

"I'm sorry b-but we d-don't know your t-talking about."Kin stuttering out the sentence. The shot a nasty glare at the keyboardist then grabbed him by the shirt to him close to his eye level.

"Do you think I was born yesterday? You know exactly what I'm talking about, and you won't tell me where is..." It began to lift it's fist up"**I'll force it out of you!" **The fist manage to crash upon Kin's nose while it got break one of the lenses on Kin's glasses. He fell to the fall and held face as it winced in pain. Kon rushed to his side making sure his brother was okay. The creature got his sights began to charge at him.

"You're getting some too fatboy!" Kon manage to block and dodge it each punch it gave and kept punching it in the face.

"I'm not fat! I'm _*punch* _Big _*punch* _Boned!" He then gave lizard massive uppercut to the chin making it fall backwards. Kon came then towards his brother to pick him up.

"Thanks Kon." Kin said him. They turned around and saw the creature was gone.

"Hey where did he go?" Kon questioned loudly. Then had deep chuckling they saw that it the lizard right behind them.

"You got skills kid. I'll give you that, but it'll take a lot more than an uppercut to take me down!" With that being said the lizard quickly grabbed the twins by their throats with it's massive claws. "Now this my last time I'll ask you where is the chosen one?"

Kin and Kon couldn't anything since all the air from there lungs was being strangled out of them. They began to close your eyes hoping that a miracle could happen. As by mire faith the creature let go of the two twins. Kin was was confused at until he notice that the left eye on the creature's face was twitching. All of a sudden the lizard fell flat on its face. The twin were shocked as they saw multiple darts on its back.

"Your welcome." They heard a voice call out. They lifted their to see their doppelgangers, Kim and Konnie with shot guns in their hands. Kin was shocked yet at the same time relieved.

"Thanks I really thought we were done for! Hey what are you doing here anyway?" Kin asked his gender doppelganger

"Trina forced us to watch you two while you were looking for Werepacabras to make sure you did get hurt. Apparently we've been doing a good job so far." She said bluntly pointing out to the creature still unconscious on the ground.

"Wait so if you guys are here where's Carrie and Lenny?" Kon questioned.

"Carrie and Lenny were following Corey and Laney." Konnie answered him. Suddenly Kin got a text from Laney that shocked him. Kim also got a message from Lenny and became worried.

"We have get to the garage right now!" They said unision. In a flash they ran back to Corey's garage with their siblings right behind them.

* * *

**Corey's Garage- 8:45 p.m. **

Corey and Laney were still trying to figure out what attacked them and what that thing want from him. Carrie and Lenny were also there with wondering the same thing.

"Do think that guy had something to do with the Werepacabra appearances?" Corey questioned to his girlfriend

"I'm not so sure. Probably?" Laney theorized.

"He did seem keen on trying to kill you." Carrie pointed out.

"Yet you managed to swiftly dodged all of its attack and landed a giant punch to its gut." Lenny also pointed out. Corey thinking for a moment at how managed to be that fast and power towards the creature. As he was thinking Carrie noticed something around his neck.

"Hey Riffen? Where did you get that necklace?" She said pointing towards his neck. The necklace had a silver chain and black pendant in a shaped of a paw attached to it.

"Well when were about to leave to the garage I found it on the ground near the tree. I thought it looked nice so I took it with me." Corey answered out calmly. Just then the set of twins came rushing in.

"Laney I got your text what happened?" Kim asked in a panicked tone.

"Some kind lizard creature attacked us but I managed to fight it off." Corey answered in a proud tone.

"What did it look like?" Kim asked.

"Uh...It was about 4' feet in think. It was a darkish cyan green, magenta markings, spines on its back, and I think it had three fingers." Corey describing the creature to the keyboardist.

"The sort of describes that thing attacked me and Kin." Kon pointed out.

"What? You guys were attacked too?" Laney asked in worried. Kin suddenly cut into the conservation.

"Did you not notice my face!? That thing did this to me!" Kin shouted out angrily. He had a black nose, his nose red and had dried up blood near his mouth. There was moment of silence in the room until Kon broke it.

"Anyway was a little bit larger, it had longer spikes, and a huge horn on its muzzle." Kon describing the creature that attacked him.

"And the weirdest part about was that after that thing attacked thing attacked me it kept repeating the words '_Nocte Malum Exterilii' _over and over before it disappeared." Laney pointed out it concern

"_Nocte Malum Exterilii_? Is that in Latin for something?" Lenny question curiously to his doppelganger. Out of no where they hear a feminine voice.

"It's the Cursed Night of Destruction." It shocked everyone when they had heard her.

"Who said that?" Corey asked out in suspicion. The of musicians heard the voice again.

"I did." Everyone turned their heads to the dark corner to the garage. Standing there was girl around Corey's had on a blue T-shirt with a timber wolf on it, black khakis, red finger-less gloves, and purple sneakers.

"Who are you?" Kon asked the mysteriously girl.

"Cadence. Cadence Hudson. But it would be better if you called Dusk. I couldn't happen to over hear your conservation. Probably I can help you guys." She said offering to the band members. Carrie felt a bit suspicious about her. Dusk continued,"I know why those things are coming after you and your friends." she said mainly to Corey. "Because you are the one the gods chose for to protect."

This completely shocked everyone. Corey as a chosen one. Suddenly he saw the pendant on his glowing blue then felt pain on his chest. He collapsed on his knees. Laney rushed to his side to see if was alright.

"Corey are you okay?" She asked in a concerned tone. He gritted his teeth in pain. Suddenly it happened. Everyone watched in horror as they relived the tragic moment. He nose turned into a muzzle, blue fur grew everywhere on his body, his hands grew into hairless paws with razor sharp claws, his ears turned pointy and furry, his clothes were ripping and was growing a tails spines all the was up to the back. Corey then opened his eyes that were deep red pupils. He let out a huge howl.

Suddenly Trina and Mina came out of there room to investigated the sound and saw Corey at his current form. Trina let out a large scream. Mina on the other was panicking then grabbed a tranquilizer gun and started shooting at the wolf-like creature. Corey fell to the ground in a unconscious state. Everyone turned heads in shocked towards Mina who was still holding the gun.

"What? I panicked!" She yelled out.

_"He really is the chosen one."_ Dusk thought in her head. Suddenly she heard Carrie speak.

"D-did he just..." She started of as Lenny finished her sentence. "turned into a Werepacabra?!"

Everyone was silent until Laney spoke, "This doesn't make any sense! He already got the antidote to cure him!"

Mina then asked Kin and Kim,"Kin;Kim; the antidote was suppose to cure the sepsis _and _the curse right?"

"Yeah! we even put the double dose in there!"Kim pointed out

"But did you add like silver dust and capsicum petals to wash out the Werepacabra DNA?" Mina questioned to the two.

Kin and Kim widen their eyes in shock. They completely forgot the DNA inside Corey's veins.

"...Uhhhh..." They both said unison unsure how to say no to her question. Obliviously it already gave her an answer.

"Wait how did he change? Was he angry? And who's that?" Trina asked the questions so fast in complete panic.

"Corey wasn't when he changed but the pendant on his necklace started glowing. And this Cadence Hudson but just called her Dusk." Laney pointed forwards her.

"But why was that thing glowing in the first place?" Carrie questioned.

"Because that necklace contains an ultimate amount of that can't be tamed. Only the necklace can chose it's owner and frankly it chose Corey. That's why he was chosen for this." Dusk explained.

"Chosen for what exactly?" Kin questioned the mysterious teen.

Dusk paused for a moment before she answered,"To stop a great darkness. Far beyond powerful than you can possibly imagined."

* * *

**Hope you guys love the story so far. And my cool OC, Cadence 'Dusk' Hudson. Live a review if you want to. Wait chapter three until... Thanks for coming everyone! (Closes Garage Door)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey dudes. Hope your enjoying the story so far. For the disclaimer my OC Dusk will be doing this.**

**Dusk: That guy doesn't own any of the Grojband characters expect me. Enjoy folks.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Everyone in the garage was processing everything that was happening. Weird monsters are appearing out of nowhere in peaceville, Corey gets turned back into a werepacabra, and this 'Dusk' character shows up. They were still confused about what she said but they knew it can't be good. Dusk told them that she fully explain the situation once Corey wakes up. A few minutes later Corey began to stir. As his eyes started to open Laney rush up to his side in concern.

"Core are you okay?" Laney asked in worry. Corey started to look around the room before he gave an her answer.

"Yeah I'm fine. My head just hurts." He said as he put his hand on head. Then he felt something furry as he touched his forehead. Corey slowly lowered his hand to same level of his eyes. It was a paw. He then looked at his other paw as his fear started to grew.

"Why are my hands paws!?" Corey asked in a panicked tone. Trina took out her pocket mirror from purse and gave it to him. Corey's pupils shrunk when he saw himself in Werepacabra form. He started to hyperventilate. This couldn't be happening again. He didn't want to hurt everyone again. He was terrified of this form.

Kin gave him a plastic bag to let him calm down,"Just relax buddy your fine..." He kept on repeating until he calmed done. He put the bag down then panicked again.

"What happened to me!? How did this happen!?" Corey completely hysterical. Laney then tried to calm him down.

"Corey calm down. Kin and Kim will be happy to example what happen." Laney grinning smugly at the two. They both know what'll happen that if tell Corey the truth and it won't be pleasant.

"Okay Corey you know how me and Kim made that formula to get the Sepsis out of your blood stream." Kin started out nervously. Corey nodded in agreement. "Well we _might _have forgotten to add sometime for the curse too." Kim finished his sentence is in the same tone of fear. After the explanation Corey already pulsing red eyes began to glow in anger. The two keyboardist backed away as his anger intensify. Corey then tried to calm himself down so he would hurt anyone. Fortunately he calmed down.

"How did this even happen? I didn't feel angry when I transformed." Corey said in confusion.

"I believe I can answer that." Dusk said joining into the conversation. "That necklace that you wore contains high amounts of power that could only active when it in contact with your skin. You a lot of history of your kind goes back into that necklace." Corey was confusion by her last sentence.

"What do you mean by _my kind_?" Corey questioned her.

"Corey you are one of the last true blooded Werepacabras that exist in this universe." Dusk replied in sadness, "Like me."

Everyone was shocked at what she said. She is a Werepacabra too! Today just keeps getting weirder and weirder!

Dusk began to start of again," I know why does monsters are following you so I'm to help."

"Wait how can we be so sure that we can trust you?" Carrie asked suspiciously.

"Because I have the information that you need that can actually help you from letting those monsters try to kill you!" Dusk retorted back. Carrie felt uneasy by Dusk's voice and nodded in agreement.

"Now if you want to anymore information we get to a safer place than this." Dusk said in a serious tone.

"So do like you need me to drive you to this place?" Trina offered.

Dusk smirked and simply replied,"That won't be necessary." Everyone was confused about what she meant. Suddenly light blue orbs glowed through her hands as she raised them up. She then repeated something in different language that no one understand. In a flash everyone in the room was gone.

* * *

**Somewhere in an Unknown location...**

Blue light filled the dark room as Dusk landed on her feet while the others fell on top of each other. Corey put a paw on his forehead at the stinging pain from landing on the stone floor. "Ow! What just happened ?"

"Simple I teleported you guys to my home dimension." Dusk simply answered.

"You took us to where now!?" Kon asked in a panicked tone.

"Relax I just teleported you guys to another dimension no big deal."

"Where are we exactly?" Mina asked questionably

"We are in the sanctuary of both Werewolves, Chupacabras, and this one guy I meet in here that I think is a behemoth. I call it ... _The Den of Claws_." Dusk answering her question.

"So what you trying to tell us is that you teleported all of us to a different dimension just to be possibly killed by werewolves?" Carrie questioned in anger

"Don't worry about it I'm related to the guy that runs this place. Just stay by me unless you want to get eaten." Dusk then walked over to the door and knocked three times. Suddenly a deep voice came from behind the door.

"Password"

"Even a man who is pure at heart and says his prayers by night, may become a wolf by autumn moon and light." Dusk reciting the password. The door suddenly opened revealing a red werewolf with a scar over his left.

"Good to see you Cadence." He smiling at her. He then glared at the humans right behind. "Hey do you bring in more food supply." He asked licking his fangs hungrily.

Cadence rolled her eyes and said, " No Dagger I'm just showing them to father about what's happening." The red werewolf then looked at Corey who was looking at him in fear. "So this is really the guy. I kind of expected him to be a bit large."

"Whatever just let us pass." Dusk asked in a irritated tone. The red werewolf just rolled his eyes and stepped aside.

As everyone walked in they stayed close together. Corey then asked, "Hey who was the guy?"

She then sighed," My older brother. He like a pure breed werewolf."

As the group kept walking different creatures like Werewolf and Chupacabras were glaring at them as they walked

"Why are they staring at us." Trina asked in fear.

"They just see you as easy targets pay no attention to them." Dusk answered sternly. As they reached the end of the hallway they were greeted by a ivory green Chupacabra glaring at them.

"Dusk you better have some explaining to do about bring mortals to this Den with them still alive."

"Alex relax there just the guys my dad sent me for." Dusk explaining to the Chupacabra. He then sighed in defeat and moved out of the groups path.

Finally they reached the end of the hallway it became dark. Dusk then called out, "Dad! Are you here? I got the guys you wanted to see." Suddenly a purple Werepacabra that was slightly large than Corey and had a yellow gem on his forehead.

"We have been expecting you chosen one." The large Werepacabra greeted Corey. "I am Monte, guardian of this sanctuary and leader of the Werepacabras. You have been summoned for an important task. One that risks life and death for only here but your world too."

"I already know and call me Corey. By the way none of us got a straight answer as to what is attacking us." Corey explaining to the him. After saying that Monte lower head his in sadness.

"The monsters that you have been having deadly encounters with are known as _Nightmares. _They feed of your blood and conscience making you losing all of senses. Eons ago when Werepacabras lived in peace they came and eradicated most of us. The Nightmares were lead by a cold blooded warlock, he was more powerful than Dark Gaia himself _(If you don't who Dark Gaia is check out Sonic Unleashed. Which I don't own!). _This leader named himself Umbra Motem and almost succeeded in wiping out our entire race. However my Grand Father made that necklace that your wearing on your neck with large and powerful amounts of light energy and stopped Umbra from wiping out race. Unfortunately he also lose his life after the battle. He said that only the pureness of heart of a Werepacabra can manage that kind of power in the necklace. You are the first of all the Werepacabras in years to control the necklace. You are the chosen one."

Corey was completely taken back by this. The last of the pure blooded Werepacabra. He then said," But I don't understand. Why would this Umbra Motem guy want with this necklace?"

Monte corrected him,"He doesn't want the necklace, He wants your blood." Everyone was completely shocked. "Corey your blood contains high amounts of negative energy that you never release. If Umbra Mortem contained your blood he would unstoppable that not even the necklace could have any effect on him."

"I understand but we all have to get back our dimension to stop this guy!" Laney yelled urgently.

"I can't send you all back to your dimension because it would be to risky for all of you! You have to stay here so that the Nightmares can lose your scent until the time being." Monte explained to the bassist. The purple Werepacabra lead the group further down the hallway doors on each side. "I do have guest rooms available for all of you. Dusk we can discuss later in the morning." Dusk and Monte walked away for the group.

Later they splited up and went into their different rooms in two pairs: Corey and Laney, Kin and Kon, Trina and Mina, Carrie and Lenny, Kim and Konnie.

* * *

**In Corey and Laney's room**

Corey was sitting on the bed with different thoughts running through his mind. _"I'm really am the chosen. I just hope can stop this guy destroying our world. And I just hope I don't have an all out hurt everyone again." _He then grabbed the pendant on his necklace to look at his wolf like reflection as a small tear came out of his eye and landed on it. Corey then felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around and saw Laney with a concern yet comforting look in her eyes as sit next to him.

"Core, Are you okay?" She asked him.

Corey sighed then replied, "Yeah I'm just trying to relax."

Laney understand what he meant so she wrap her arms around him "Everytime is going to be fine Core. I promise." She press her lips on his not caring about its wolf features. They later pulled back as Corey smiled at her. They both drifted of to sleep in theirs not knowing what will expected of them by tomorrow.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoy the chapter for the story. But there's more to come in the next chapter! Until then...**

**Thanks for coming out everybody! ( Closes Garage Door)**


End file.
